My Life is Wonderful
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Blaine makes a mistake and thinks he should have never been born. Someone set out to show him what would happen if his thoughts were reality. Based loosely on It's a wonderful life. T for language.
1. Prologue

_**This is a story that I thought of while watching It's a Wonderful Life. It's based fairly loosely on it, but still there is the similarity. I don't own Glee or It's a Wonderful Life so… I do however own anyone you don't recognize from the show. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Oh also, non Italics Blaine is present Blaine. Italics Blaine is past Blaine. Got it?**_

Blaine held up his empty shot glass and nodded at the bartender who walked over to him, hands free of alcohol.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked, taking the shot glass and putting a glass of water in place of it.

"I can still remember his face, so no, it's not enough," the bartender nodded,

"Broken heart?" he asked but Blaine shook his head.

"I raised my hand to my husband, the love of my life! And if our four year old hadn't walked in, I don't know if I would have lowered it." Blaine sighed, fingering the rim of his glass in devastation.

"I've heard worse, you can fix this, but you aren't going to fix it getting smashed in a bar." The bartender said smiling softly, "If you go to him and beg for his forgiveness, you will receive it." Blaine scoffed,

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's already moved out, it's what he should do." He slammed his glass down on the bar after taking a sip, "DAMN IT! I am so stupid!" Blaine yelled, "My family disowned me when I came out, I have four friends who, while they are the greatest, would never speak to me again when I told them what I did."

"What you almost did," the bartender corrected, but Blaine didn't seem to hear him.

"Kurt and Jack are all I have left, and now I've gone and destroyed that too!" he scrubbed his face with his hands, "It would have been better if I'd never been born, everyone would be better off." The bartender raised his eyebrows,

"You think so?"

"Yep," Blaine said, gulping down the water to swallow the tears.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," the man motioned; Blaine sighed and followed, figuring he had nothing to lose. He followed him to the back room, but as the door opened they enter Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Blaine gasped and took a step back, but they weren't in the bar at all, and the door only lead back out into the hall of their building.

"What the hell?" He turned to the bartender who smirked at him.

"You said it would have been better if you'd never been born, care to test that theory?"

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, pinning himself again the wall across from the apartment door.

"My name is Gabriel and I'm going to show you what the people you care about lives would have been like if you'd never been born."

"Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have had that last shot," Gabriel chuckled at Blaine's groan and motioned to the apartment.

"Come on, I think the best place to start is the present, just so you'll know exactly what you are losing."

_"I don't think I'm asking for too much, Kurt!" A familiar voice from less than two hours before, hissed from the kitchen._

_ "I am not sending our son to a boarding school!" _ Blaine grimaced at the absurdity of the fight, they were talking about a four year olds high school education.

_Fine, if you don't want him to have the best opportunities in life…" Blaine threw his hands up in annoyance._

_ "God, Blaine you are being a complete drama queen. Plus, Jack will be just fine if he works hard in a REGULAR high school." Kurt sighed as Blaine glared at him, "Look, Honey, can we talk about this later?" He turned to finish washing the dishes, his eyes rolling upward slightly._

_ "My father sent me to Dalton so I could better myself," Blaine continued._

_ "Yes, because we really want to treat Jack like your father treated you," Kurt said softly. _Blaine now recognized the love in his husband's voice.

_ "What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Perfect?" Kurt spun around, his mouth dropped open in shock._

_ "Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow cocked challengingly,_

_ "Just because you had the perfect parent, and the perfect raising and the perfect step-family, doesn't mean you get to talk down to mine!" Blaine yelled._

_ "Blaine, I-"_

_ "No! You know what, how about we call your dad, and see how he did it, because clearly, you are always right!" Blaine turned away about to storm out when a hand grabbed his arm, _Blaine could see the concern and hurt in Kurt's eyes but as _Blaine whipped around and raised an open palm to the man who had never done anything but love him, _Blaine felt like he was going to vomit._ Kurt's face changed to one of disbelief and horror._

_ "Papa! NO!" Jack cried, looking on with wet eyes. Blaine looked at his hand then at Kurt, finally having the realization of what he was about to do. "Don't hurt him, please, don't hurt him," Jack begged. Kurt went over to him, lifting him into his arms, soothing him gently. _Blaine could now hear what Kurt had whispered to Jack.

"_He wasn't going to hurt me baby, he was just mad at me, but he would never hit me, or you." Kurt promised, but this point Blaine was backing out slowly, repulsed by what he had done._

_ "Papa? Where are you going?" Jack asked, tears streaming down his face._

_ "Blaine?" Kurt whispered, Blaine had not heard him. "Honey, come-" But suddenly Blaine turned and sprinted, leaving Jack to burst into sobs and Kurt to start at the door while rocking Jack back and forth, shushing him. They had adopted Jack when he was almost three, so he still remembered all the adults that had walked out and given up on him. "Jackie, easy, it's okay, Papa just went for a walk, he'll be back in a little while, I promise." _

Blaine took a shaky breath,

"I don't deserve him," Blaine whispered.

"No, not really," Gabriel agreed and held out his hand and Blaine was whisked away to… God knows where.

_**So… what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thank you. *heart***_


	2. Mr and Mrs Anderson

_**OK, I want y'all to understand that I LOVE Blaine, I love him so much! Which is why I hurt him so badly. I was overwhelmed by the reviews and support of this story! Which is why I am updating so quickly, I enjoy having my ego stroked lol, but seriously, thank you all so much. It means the absolute world to me! Xoxo I still don't own anyone you recognize**_

Blaine instantly recognizes where he is, the house he grew up in.

"Oh fantastic," he moaned, "I'm sure my parents are in paradise without me."

"Not far off," Gabriel agrees, "But first I want to remind you of their past with you, then we'll see it without you." Blaine sighed and nodded, he had the hunch, his feelings would not be spared. The sound of shattering glass caused Blaine to snap his head up as looked up to see himself at six years old, starring in horror at the three million dollar vase that now lay in pieces on the floor.

_"YOU STUPID, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" his father yelled, both Blaine's flinched._

_ "What happened?" his mother entered the room, a glass of scotch in her hand. _Blaine sighed,

"I can't remember a time she didn't have that in her hand."

_ "Your son just broke an expensive vase which distracted me, causing me to lose a stock I was about to buy!" His father roared at him, the six year old cowered, though his father had never hit him, the emotional and mental abuse was plenty. "Why in the hell weren't you watching him?" Mr. Anderson yelled at his wife._

_ "Oh so it's always my fault? Just because you insist on flaunting your money with useless things, doesn't mean I—"_

_ "You have never had a problem spending my money, Callie, so why should you give a shit about my flaunting it?" Callie downed her scotch and glared at Blaine,_

_ "Do you see what you cause?"_

_ "I'm sorry, I- I tripped and hit the table. I didn't mea—"_

_ "Oh you didn't MEAN to?" Mr. Anderson snapped and Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "Get out of my sight," Blaine practically fell over his feet in order to obey, but then suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he was being slammed to the ground. "Clean this mess up, first," Blaine did as he was told, tears streaming down his face._

"I remember that stock he was trying to buy, it crashed and anyone who had money invested in it, lost everything." Gabriel nodded,

"That's right, and without you, they lost everything." Blaine looked at him confused,

"I thought you said without me they weren't far from paradise." Gabriel turned slowly to him,

"What is your idea of paradise, Blaine? Is it fancy cars, or expensive vases?"

"No, it's time I spend with Kurt and Jack, but…"

"I want to show you something else first, before we go on to their life without you," Blaine nodded, even though he really didn't think he had a lot of say in the matter.

They remained in the house, but it was different, it was somehow, even colder. Blaine's eyes fell on his mother who sat at the kitchen table, no longer a glass of scotch in front of her, now it was an entire bottle of tequila.

"Oh Mom," he whispered, he knew this woman even better than the other one, this was present day Callie. Her face was gaunt and her skin was yellow, a gun shifted from one hand to the other and Blaine paled. "No! Is she-?" He looked at Gabriel for answers, but Gabriel just shook his head and motioned to her. Blaine inhaled and turned back to his mother. _Just then the phone rang, Callie stared at it for a moment before standing slowly, walking over to it and picking it up._

_ "Hello?" She greeted, sounding tired and weak, the person on the other end answered and Callie's countenance changed. It brightened slightly and a small smile graced her lips, "Hello, darling." _Blaine stared at her, she was talking to him. _"Oh you know your father, he doesn't mean it Blaine, he just has a hard time accepting Kurt," she sighed softly at Blaine's response. "I don't because that man has made you happier than you have ever been while living under this roof. I would give anything to have the love that you two share." There was another pause _and Blaine knew he was asking his mother why she didn't file for divorce. _"Because, as terrible as this sounds, I know who butters my bread." _Blaine sighed, this had been why he had yelled at Kurt so horribly, because his family's life was so screwed up, and he listened every night to Kurt cheerfully chatting with his. It wasn't Kurt's fault Blaine's father was hateful and bigoted, or that his mother was an alcoholic who was miserable. Though he may have been the reason his own was so loving and caring.

"She was going to kill herself you know," Gabriel interrupted his thoughts of guilt. "But your phone call reminded her that she did have something to live for," Blaine shook his head.

"She would probably be better off dead than as unhappy as she is," suddenly a hand grabbed his and he was taken away to what he assumed was a world without him.

_It didn't look any different, the house even looked exactly the same. He looked toward the kitchen when he heard a sob, and headed in there, not paying attention to Gabriel. His mother had her face in her hands, sobbing quietly._

_ "It was bad stock, Callie," Mr. Anderson's voice was just as stern and unyielding as it was when _Blaine was child.

_ "We are ruined Joseph, how you can sit there so calmly?" Callie screeched._

_ "I started out with nothing but you, now I have nothing but you again, we'll be ok," Mr. Anderson claimed. _Blaine turned away, tears filling his eyes, _Callie's eyes softened as she pulled her hands from her face and grabbed Joseph's._

_ "We'll get through it together,"_

_ "_Okay, I get it, they are better off without me. Can we go please?" Blaine begged. Gabriel smiled comfortingly at him and touched his hands, pulling him into another house. This one significantly smaller, but so much warmer than his had ever been, for a moment he thought he was in Burt and Carole's house, but then his father, or a man who looked like his father entered the house, beaming.

_"Callie!" He called out, a happiness to his voice that Blaine had never heard from his father. It was a tone, he realized that he himself used to call out to Kurt. It was love. Callie, a healthy, beautiful, glowing Callie, peeked her head out of the kitchen._

_ "Joseph? You look exceptionally happy for someone who is broke and doesn't have a job," she smiled, Blaine could not believe these people were his parents. Suddenly Joseph picked Callie up and kissed her deeply, even as she squeaked in shock. She giggled like a school girl as they separated, grinning at him, "What has gotten into you?"_

_ "I got a job!" Callie gasped,_

_ "Really? Where?" _

_ "A firm downtown!" Joseph explained, "I won't make nearly as much as I did before, but…"_

_ "It'll be fine," Callie smiled. A year had passed since they had lost everything, and they had both learned to be grateful for what they had._

"Do they really hate me that much? Look how happy they are, when did I destroy their relationship? I know I wasn't planned but…" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse with pain. Gabriel sighed softly,

"Your birth caused your father to face his biggest fear, treating you like his own father did." Blaine scoffed,

"I can relate."

"He kept his distance so as not to physically hurt you like he had to deal with as a child." Gabriel explained, Blaine glared at his happy parents,

"So he made me believe I would never be good enough? How is that better than beatings? At least if he had hit me every now and then, I would know he realized I was worth taking the time to do something with me." Blaine growled, "Instead he ships me off to a boarding school and refuses to acknowledge my husband or son! How is that better?" Gabriel looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and once again they were away.

The next place they arrived was a soup kitchen, Callie is behind the serving table, smiling kindly at every person she serves.

"She is beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"You have her eyes," Gabriel told him, motioning to her. Blaine began to watch the scene before him.

_"Thank you Miss Callie," a little girl around 5 said, smiling back at her. Callie's eyes went misty and she smiled sadly back._

_ "You are very welcome, Olivia," the woman serving with Callie noticed the look and raised her eyebrows._

_ "You have kids?" She asked, Callie shook her head,_

_ "We've tried for years, but were never able to get pregnant, I would give anything for a little girl like her, or a little boy. I would have named him Blaine and her Elaine." _Blaine chuckled softly, he loved his mother and wished more than anything this woman had been his mother.

_ "Aren't you still young?" the woman asked, but Callie shook her head,_

_ "I'm forty five, I wouldn't risk it." The woman nodded sadly for her, suddenly a man entered the building, he was waving a gun and wearing a mask. Callie and the other woman ducked behind the table when he pointed in their general direction. Blaine and Callie both saw Olivia drop her plate and freeze,_

_ "Daddy!" she cried. Blaine didn't know how she knew this was her father, but the man looked down at her, lowering his gun. _

_ "Come here, sweetie," the man murmured. Olivia started to run to him, but Callie ran out from her hiding place and stood in front of Olivia, glaring at her father._

_ "I know what you are," Callie hissed. "You are a wife beater and you tried to take Olivia away from her mother. Well I won't let you," Blaine looked from his mother to the man as if watching a tennis match._

_ "I don't know what Marilyn told you, but I have never laid a hand on her, and certainly never would Olivia. Marilyn is a drug addict and I was trying to get custody to get her away from that poison. Have you noticed Olivia is here alone?"_

_ "Please Miss Callie, I want to go with him, he's my Daddy," Olivia begged but Callie shook her head._

_ "I'm sorry Oli-" Suddenly a gun shot rang and Callie's eyes widened with shock and horror. _Blaine ran toward her, but she was as untouchable to him then as she had been when he was a kid. _Olivia whimpered as she watched her father run out without her. _Blaine's face whipped back to Gabriel as his mother died. Gabriel wasn't looking at Callie though, he was looking at Olivia, who was crying.

"She goes to her mother tonight and is raped because her mother doesn't have money for drugs and uses her as payment." Blaine looked up at Olivia who was staring after her father,

"Her father was telling the truth." Gabriel nodded,

"With you born, your mother never set foot in this place. Olivia went with her father and they lived happily… It may not be directly linked to you, but every single person you've met, smiled at, performed for, they have been changed, and sometimes the effect is almost unnoticeable, but sometimes, it's a matter of life or death." Gabriel finally looks at Callie's body, "Your father kills himself a week from now." Blaine sighed softly and shook his head,

"No child deserves what she would go through if I hadn't been born, even if me being born means my parents are miserable." Gabriel nodded,

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Blaine rolled his eyes and stood, "Ok, Kurt's turn."

_**I will start writing the Kurt chapter as soon as I post this one, so there is a chance I'll have the next chapter up tonight. Then again, tomorrow is more likely, but stranger things have happened. Please review. I love all of my readers. Thank you. *heart***_


	3. Kurt

_**Ok um, wow, I popped that out in a hurry, I hope it doesn't totally suck as a result. The creative juices were just flowing really well tonight. So here it is. This is fluff mixed with angst, topped off with a little more fluff and a little more angst. Again I do actually love Blaine. haha**_

Blaine really didn't think he wanted to see this one. What if Kurt was as happy without him as his parents were, he honestly didn't think he could bear that.

_"Daddy!" a familiar cry hit him and he turned to see Jack running into Kurt's arms._

_ "Oh how's my little man? Were you good for Papa?" _When they had first gotten Jack, Blaine had been jealous of how quickly the little boy bonded with Kurt. It had taken him months to get his relationship with Jack where Kurt had, had it after merely weeks. Now, of course, he was so attached to both of them, that Blaine hardly remembered it anymore.

_"Nope, he was a hellion," Blaine came in, smirking. Jack looked at him almost fearfully until he remembered; he didn't have to be afraid anymore._

_ "I was not!" Both men beamed at their son's ability to not shy away from even jokingly harsh words. Kurt chuckled_

_ "I know you weren't, Papa was probably the one that caused all the trouble, right?" Blaine smiled at Kurt who kissed Jack on the forehead. Jack's head followed Kurt a little while, still getting used to, and absolutely relishing, any form of affection he received. Kurt smiled at Jack as he blushed at his reaction._

_ "Daddy's right, I was bad, I need to be spanked," Kurt gasped softly at Blaine's words, but didn't want to draw more attention to him than he had to so he merely glared harshly at Blaine who laughed and leaned in for a kiss, grabbing Kurt's lips with his own._

_ "He's four, Blaine," Kurt scolded, even as he smiled playfully._

_ "So he has no idea what we mean," Blaine said as if Jack wasn't still on Kurt's hip._

_ "Yes I do," Jack said, and Kurt's eyes widened significantly. "When Papa's a bad boy, Daddy spanks him until he yells," _

_ "Oh my God." Kurt yelped, looking at Blaine for help, only to Blaine laughing softly._ Even under Gabriel's eye roll, Blaine couldn't resist chuckling either,

"_Guess we need to be more quiet, huh?" Blaine teased, winking at Jack who giggled. Kurt just sighed heavily, _

_ "It's ok Daddy, Papa doesn't yell in pain like Mommy did." Both men and Jack's face fell and Jack hugged tighter to Kurt, who returned it comfortingly._

_ "We won't ever hurt each other like that, Jack, and we'll never hurt you like that either," Blaine promised, moving behind Kurt so he could look into Jack's face. Jack wiped his tears away with Kurt's shirt, it was Versace, but Kurt didn't care. _Blaine flinched as he remembered the promise he had almost broken.

"That little boy is so lucky to have both of you," Gabriel said, smiling at Blaine who inhaled deeply,

"If Kurt doesn't leave me and take Jack with him." Gabriel sighed and pointed towards _Kurt and Blaine, who were speaking through their eyes. A skill the two had perfected in their ten years together. Love and affection shone in both of their eyes,_

"Do you think someone who could look at you like, would leave you for losing your temper?"

"It wasn't that I lost my temper, it's that I raised my hand to him! There's a difference," Blaine claimed, staring at his family. _Blaine was now holding Jack as Kurt tickled him mercilessly, causing the child to squeal in joy and fake a whine to be set free. "_They are beautiful, aren't they?" Blaine asked sadly_, _Gabriel nodded,

"Yes, and they are still yours. But they wouldn't be if you hadn't been born," Gabriel says and Blaine almost growls in protest as they leave that happy place and go to another apartment. This apartment was a lot smaller than his and Kurt's but it was still so tastefully decorated that it could have only been decorated by the one and only Kurt Hummel._ Just then a man entered the apartment like he owned it and it wasn't Kurt. This man was darker, with black silky hair, pushed back attractively, soft brown eyes skimmed the names on the mail in his hands._

"Who is that?" Blaine asked, a biting tone to his voice, causing Gabriel to chuckle.

"It seems like you already know."

_ "Charlie!" the most familiar voice in the world to Blaine called. Blaine turned his head just in time to see Kurt come running into the room, jumping into Charlie's arms. They kissed deeply and Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the stomach dozens of times. _

"I'm gonna be sick," Blaine whimpered, closing his eyes so as not to take in his husband in love with another man.

"Did you think you were the only person that could ever love Kurt?" Gabriel asked, almost amused at Blaine's reaction.

"No! But he's mine! No one else has ever kissed him like that, and I—" Blaine turned back to Kurt and Charlie. _They were talking so softly to each other that not even Blaine could hear them. And then, they gave each other an eskimo kiss, and this time_, Blaine did throw up. That was their thing, an intimacy that not even friends were privileged to.

"I want to leave. I want to leave RIGHT NOW!" Blaine demanded, actually whimpering when _Kurt giggled the laugh he'd always reserved for Blaine_.

"Not yet, there is something you need to see," Gabriel claimed.

"No!" Blaine cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I get it, he'd be fine without me! Everyone who I loved would be just fine if I had never existed."

"Shut up and watch," Gabriel ordered, not listening to Blaine's pity party.

_"I got signed!" Kurt squealed happily, his face alight with joy. Charlie's eyes brightened even more at Kurt's words,_

_ "Are you serious?" Charlie asked, kissing Kurt once again, this time quickly. Kurt laughed and nodded enthusiastically,_

_ "I can't believe this is happening. If you had told my seventeen year old self this, I'd tell you, you were insane." _Blaine studied Kurt and the scene before him,

"Signed?"

"He has just been signed to Vogue as a fashion editor," Gabriel explained. Blaine studied Kurt for a moment, no, that wasn't possible, Kurt looked much older than he was when he got signed.

"No, Kurt was just out of college when he got signed, how…" Blaine began but Gabriel just shook his head,

"What did you tell Kurt the very first time you met him?" Blaine thought back to that day, one of the best days of his life, that day.

"That bullying was just ignorance, and that he should stand up to Karofsky, and have courage," Blaine reported. Gabriel nodded,

"That's right and he did, but you were never born, he didn't meet you at Dalton, he never got the courage to stand up to Karofsky, he never transfer to Dalton. In fact, it wasn't until after Dave killed himself that …."

"WHAT!" Blaine yelled. "Karofsky didn't kill himself!" Gabriel sighed in annoyance,

"Yes, he did, but we will get to that later. Now, we are focusing on Kurt. It wasn't until after Karofsky killed himself that Kurt even revealed that he'd been bullied so badly to Burt. But it was too late by that point, Kurt's self-esteem and self-worth were crushed. He didn't have the confidence to apply to NYU or Columbia, or NYADA, he did get out though, he went to NYU, though only because Rachel filled out his application. He went, thankfully, but he didn't do the internships or fight as hard without you, he didn't think he was capable of achievement at all until he met Alex, Alex let him see how amazing he truly was."

"Who's Alex," Blaine practically growled through his teeth in jealousy.

"Kurt's first boy friend, they met his freshman year, dated until sophomore, they remained friends…"

"THAT Alex?" Blaine roared as he thought of Kurt's friend from college who had gotten Kurt through homesickness and missing Blaine. Blaine knew HIS Kurt hadn't done anything with Alex, because he had talked to Alex and Alex told him Kurt talked about him constantly, and told him how lucky he was.

"Yes, that Alex, my point is, Blaine, Kurt is happy, he is very happy," Gabriel motioned to the Kurt who was currently being spun around by his "husband" in celebration. Kurt had his head thrown back and was laughing, he was indeed content. "But… with you, he's better. He's even happier, these two both know, something went wrong and Kurt is missing something, well someone, you. You are such a huge part of who Kurt is, how he became that way, you were always meant to be the one he stopped on the staircase, you were always the one that was supposed to be in that study room to sing 'Baby it's Cold Outside' with him. You were always the one that was meant to be standing at the other end of the aisle, waiting for him. Deep down, this Kurt knows, his soul knows, he never found who he was truly meant to be with." Blaine looked at the Kurt who was married to another man, and even knowing all that, his heart ached when he saw yet another kiss. He paused looking around once more, where were Jack's toys? Where were all the little things that told everyone there was a child in the house?

"He's not here," Gabriel said, either noticing Blaine's confused expression or reading his thoughts, which Blaine wouldn't put past him. "Jack, he's not here," Gabriel clarified.

"Where is he then? It doesn't even look like he lives here at all," Gabriel looked at him like he was dumb and shook his head.

"He doesn't. Kurt and Charlie don't have a son, or any child for that matter. Remember, Kurt wanted to get his career established before he wanted children. Well, Kurt's career is just starting." Blaine looked back at Kurt who was being pulled into the kitchen for one reason or another,

"Where is he then?" Then he paused, Jack had been in an abusive home, who knows what would have happened to him if they hadn't adopted him. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, I won't if I were you," but Gabriel took his hand and again they moved on.

_**Ok I know I don't talk about Charlie a lot, but I don't write Kurt well with other people. So… that's cuz he's only meant to be with Blaine. *wink* anyway, hope you liked it, my next chapter will obviously be Jack's story so… be aware it will contain child abuse and therefore will probably be short, well even shorter. I have a hard time writing child abuse so… but I hope you join me. Thank you for sticking with me. Three chapters down three to go. Maybe four to go…depending. Xoxo to all my readers. **_


	4. Jack

_**Ok I said this would be short, but I really didn't mean for it to be as short as it was… but you'll get the gist of Jack's life. I think I will probably have the next chapter up in a couple of hours so… stay tuned. I still don't own anyone you recognize. Thank all of you so much for the reviews. A special shout out to Stormsinneverland, 11ebq11, Bellastarkideve and the Luciferperson, for their advice and encouragement. *heart***_

Blaine blinked slowly at the building he was in. It was a house, not a terrible house, it looked like a fairly normal house in Suburbia. He looked around, trying to find his son, the little boy that had made Kurt and Blaine even more complete.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked, looking up at Gabriel, his eyes still looking around the empty room for the familiar child. Gabriel pointed to the broom closet and Blaine turned to him sharply, "No," he begged to no one in particular before running over to the door. Try as he might though, he couldn't his hand on the lock, "Open the door, Gabriel," he demanded. Gabriel shook his head,

"I can't change this, this is what would have happened_." Suddenly another boy, a few years older than Jack came up to the closet, looking around nervously and unlocking the door and opening it. Jack sat in the filthy, grimy floor, naked. He looked up slowly at who was standing there._

_ "Taylor," Jack whispered as the other boy held out his hand to help him to his feet._

_ "Are you ok?" Taylor asked softly in reply, checking the uncovered body for new bruises, there were plenty of old ones. Jack nodded slowly, Taylor sighed in relief, "Let's get you some clothes." Jack, Blaine and Gabriel followed Taylor into the bedroom. Jack seemed almost comfortable around Taylor, as if the older boy was often his rescuer. Taylor scrambled around in a dresser full of old, ratty clothes, before pulling out a pair of jeans and a thin, wore t-shirt. As Jack put on the clothes, it only took all three of the other people to realize Jack was silently crying. _Blaine went forward instinctively to comfort his son, but as with everything else, he went right through him_. But Taylor was there, and he soothingly put his hand around Jack's shoulder,_

_ "You know Jackie, someday, you will get out of here. You are only four, and you've got blond hair and blue eyes, lots of people want that. And you are sweet and funny, trust me kid, you'll be out of here really soon." Jack wiped his eyes roughly but whispered so softly that Blaine almost didn't hear him,_

_ "You think so?" Taylor smiled and nodded, bumping Jack gently to get him to look up at him,_

_ "I do." The older boy practically promised, smiling down warmly at Jack. Jack curled into Taylor, as it appeared Taylor had become his only friend. _

Blaine stared in shock and distress at the shape of Jack in the world without him. Why had it relied so solely on him and Kurt, why hadn't anyone else wanted the beautiful little boy who had stolen their hearts the moment they saw him. Kurt would have met someone else, why wasn't Jack just adopted by another couple?

"Don't you remember how broken Jack was when you got him?" Blaine nodded slowly, of course he remember the little boy who wouldn't let them touch him for two weeks. He hadn't spoken unless directly spoken to, and they had, had to beg him to eat. He'd been malnourished, much like he was as Blaine studied the child continued to let tears fall. Even after a year with them, he was still nervous around strangers and kept his room abnormally tidy. "Most people aren't as accommodating as you and Kurt were. There is a difference in bullying and child abuse, but the fact that both of you understood why he flinched at every noise, and couldn't bared to be touched, most people don't know how to deal with that. He's been in and out of five homes in the last year alone."

"I want to go home, now," Blaine whispered.

"You haven't realized by now that I don't listen to your requests? I still have another person to show you." Gabriel reported, Blaine tore his eyes away from Jack only to glance at Gabriel and turning back to his little boy.

"Karofsky?" he breathed, Gabriel nodded, reaching out his hand, but Blaine didn't take it straight away. "When this is over, I will make sure you never want for anything ever again. I will make sure you know how amazing you are, how much I love you. I am so sorry I made you think, if for even a second, I was a monster like these people. And maybe I am, but I swear to you, I won't sleep, eat, do anything, until I have fixed this." He took Gabriel's hand, missing Gabriel's smirk of approval.

_**Wow that was a little ridiculously short. I will make the next two longer I SWEAR! Thank everyone who is still reading xoxo**_


	5. Karofsky

_**Ok, this was a bit of a tough one, angsty to the max. I still don't own anyone. I don't own the power rangers either… One maybe two, chapters left :D thank all of you who read and review xoxo**_

"I told you earlier, Karofsky killed himself," Gabriel stated. Blaine nodded, part of him unable to get Jack out of his mind, the other part knowing the sooner he learned about Dave, the faster he could fix what he had done. "We are going to see the moment when David Karofsky, knew he was gay," Blaine nodded absentmindedly, he actually already knew when. Dave and Kurt had developed a friendship in college and Dave had told them that Kurt, at the age of 6, had been Dave's first clue that he too was different.

_"Hey Hummel!" a voice called out and Blaine finally focused on where they were, it was playground, during recess apparently. Blaine saw his eight year old husband and couldn't help the smile that appeared, he was adorable, even then. Then Blaine saw, who he assumed what Dave walking toward him, and he once again had the pointless drive to protect Kurt._

_ "What do you want, Dave?" Kurt bit in annoyance, and Blaine relaxed slightly, Kurt could take care of himself, even at eight._

_ "For you to stop being such a girl," Dave replied, smirked meanly. Kurt stood up from playing with his power rangers and turned to the much taller, broader boy._

_ "I am NOT a girl!" Blaine knew nothing made Kurt angrier than being told he was girly, and clearly Dave knew that, as he laughed._

_ "Yes you are, boys don't play with dolls," Dave stabbed his chubby finger at Kurt's power rangers. Kurt rolled his eyes,_

_ "They are not dolls, dummy, they are action figures."_

_ "They are action figures when you fight with them, what do you do? You play wedding, like a girl," Kurt's face flushed and his eyes went glassy and he backed away slowly, fighting tears. He turned back around and sat back down with his figures, picking them up gently, turning them over in his hand._

_ "I hate you," Kurt whispered to Dave. Dave seemed to be taken aback at the statement and he looked around to check if any of his friends were around before sitting down next to Kurt._

_ "I wish you didn't, I wish I could be like you," Kurt's rosy face whipped sharply over to look at Dave, a gasp slipping out of his lips._

_ "What?" _Blaine saw another little kid, if he had to guess he'd say it was Noah Puckerman.

_ "Dave? What are you doing with Kate Hummel," Noah teased, laughing. Dave laughed to and took one of Kurt's power rangers, standing and ignoring Kurt's pleading to give it back._

_ "You want your doll, Hummel?" Noah took the power ranger from Dave and held it up, just out of Kurt's reach._

_ "It's" jump-" not" jump "a" whimper "doll," Kurt lunged one more time but this time, Dave shoved Kurt to the ground, the smaller boy, grunting in surprise and pain. _

_ "It is a doll, and you want to be a girl," Dave said with such hatefulness that Blaine had to be next to Kurt, whether or not he could physically touch him. Then Noah threw the power ranger on the ground and stomp on it, Kurt flinched but when Dave kicked it thoughtlessly, the tears started and _Blaine moaned at his uselessness to help him.

"His mom bought those for him, didn't she?" Gabriel asked, thought Blaine knew he already knew.

"Right before she died," Blaine nodded, aching to wipe Kurt's tears away. _Instead, Kurt picked the toy up and cleaned it up as best he could and then wiped his own face, setting it now in a hard expression. The other boys had walked away laughing, but Blaine stayed with Kurt, watching as his beautifully spirited husband grabbed the red power ranger and 'comforted' the blue, who had been the one thrown to the ground._

_ "It's ok, Billy, I won't let anyone hurt you like again," Kurt promised, though as Blaine watched closely he noticed it was the red ranger that was 'hugging' the blue. "Maybe one day Jason, people won't think we're bad," tears were once more streaming down Kurt's face and he gently pressed Billy and Jason's faces together, making a soft kissing sound. "And maybe one day, a boy will love me, like you two love each other_." This was said so quietly that Blaine knew if he wasn't right next to Kurt he wouldn't have heard it.

"Come on, we have more to see," Gabriel said.

"Will he be all right?" Blaine asked, feeling stupid the moment it was out of his mouth but Gabriel smiled gently and nodded,

"Yes, but sadly this was part of his life then." Blaine nodded and whispered into little Kurt's ear,

"I love you so much more than they love each other." _Kurt looked up and for a moment it seemed that he had heard Blaine, but then Blaine saw Dave standing near the jungle gym, looking at Kurt. Kurt stuck his nose in the air and turned deliberately away from Dave. Blaine saw the hurt and sadness in Dave's eyes, but thought he deserved it._

"Time to go, Blaine," Gabriel grabbed Blaine's hand and then they were at McKinley, and Blaine pulled away from Gabriel, looking around for Kurt, he didn't have to look far. _Kurt had been slammed into the lockers, yet again, he looked around dejectedly. _

_ "I won't let you have it, Karofsky," Kurt hissed under his breath. "You what you want, but I won't let you take my life." _Blaine's face shot up to Gabriel who shrugged,

"He thought about suicide before he met you anyway, he would never do that to his father though." Blaine exhaled but suddenly realized they were no longer with Kurt but were instead in the boys locker rooms. _Karofsky was alone and he slammed his fist hard against the locker_. Blaine watched him, glowering, even though he had long gotten over what Karofsky had done to Kurt, he still didn't like reliving it.

_"Damn you, Kurt Hummel." Karofsky growled, "How dare you walk down those halls like you own them? Where the fuck did you get the idea that you are perfect?" Dave paused, turning from his locker and, looking at himself in the mirror, "Why the hell would you ever be interested in a piece of shit like me?" Suddenly as if realizing what he had been saying Karofsky shakes his head furiously, "NO! He is the fag, not me. I pump iron and play football, I'm not in glee like that fairy. I am not queer, I'm NOT!" Karofsky suddenly punched the mirror, cracking it into a spider web pattern. _

_ "_Kurt would have followed him in here and they would have yelled, then he would have kissed Kurt and outed himself to at least one person. But you weren't there to tell Kurt to stand up to him, so Kurt didn't follow him. Instead, Karofsky is left to deal with it all alone," Gabriel reported. Blaine could see the conflict and pain in Dave's eyes, but honestly, Blaine still hated what he'd done to Kurt in order to deal with it. "Come on," Gabriel said again, and then they were in a house, Burt's house, Blaine smiled at the familiarity and the warmth in the house. _Suddenly Kurt burst into the house, this Kurt was older than the last, but not by much, this was high school senior Kurt. Though he look far skinnier than Blaine's had been, and not an attractive, gorgeous lean that Kurt had always managed, this Kurt looked emaciated. His face would have been unnaturally pale if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sobbing, his face buried in his hands as he leaned back against the door for support._

_ "Kurt?" Burt came into the room, gasping at his son's distress, "Are you ok? What happened?" Burt approached his son slowly, only to then practically be tackled by a hysterical Kurt, who clutched his shirt like it was keeping him alive._

_ "I didn't see it," Kurt cried into Burt's shirt. "How did I not see it? Every day he hurt me one way or another, how did I not notice he only went after me? How did I not see the looks or see the pain? I've lived the pain, and I know the looks. What is wrong with me? I ignored it and now he's dead! He killed himself and it's my fault," Blaine started in disbelief at Kurt. Did he really believe that he was somehow to blame for Karofsky's suicide?" Burt's face went ashen and he hugged his son back as tightly as he could._

_ "Who Kurt? Who are you talking about?" Burt asked, clearly fearful of his son's pain._

_ "Da-dave Karofsky,"Kurt replied, burying his face in Burt's shoulder, but Burt nudged him gently away._

_ "That guy that's been picking on you?"_

"How typical, Kurt only told Burt he was being picked on. He always did try to carry things on his own," Blaine whispered.

"Until he met you," Gabriel corrected, "then he had you."

_"In his s-s-u-uic-de no-te, he… " Kurt moaned softly and tried to rebury his face but Burt, grabbed his face gently, forcing him to look into his eyes. "He said, 'I wish someone had seen it. I wish Kurt had known I wa-a-ss li-li-ke hhiiiiiiimmmmmmm," Kurt wailed and hung his head as Burt gently shushed him, using his thumb to stroke his sunken in cheek bone, wiping away the tears that feel regardless._

_ "It couldn't possibly be your fault, Kurt, just because you didn't notice that your bully was gay…"_

_ "I should have noticed," Kurt whispered, but Burt shook his head._

_ "No one else did, and you shouldn't be expected to either," Kurt just shut his eyes and Blaine knew he didn't believe a word his father said. "Come on, I'll fix you some of that tea you like and watch the Sound of Music, how's that?"_

_ "Sounds like you are desperate for me to stop crying," Kurt let out a soft cry/laugh mixture._

_ "I'm desperate to make you smile, and if I have to watch the Von Trapps a million times, then that's what I'll do." Kurt's lips curved upward a bit before nodding,_

_ "Thank you." _

"One more place to see before you can go home," Gabriel said, and before Blaine could speak _they were at a graveyard, Kurt was standing next to a fresh grave, he sighed heavily. _

_ "I may never forgive you for this," Kurt claimed, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. "The locker shoves and the names, I could handle when all you were, was an ignorant bastard, but now… Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did it have to come to this? I wouldn't have run from you, I was too fucking scared of you to run, you could have cornered me and kissed me if nothing else. Though I really would NOT have been happy about that, at least you wouldn't have driven yourself crazy with self-hatred. Was being gay really that terrible that you had to go and take your own life? Is it that bad of a fate to love boys instead of girls?" Kurt shrugged, "I guess for someone like you, maybe it is, my closet was always glass, yours lead to Narnia." _Blaine chuckled at Kurt's nerdy joke, _"But you didn't have to do this Dave, to me, to your family, hell even to your friends. They miss you, I can tell, not one has said anything to me, though I'm waiting for the shit to hit the fan and them blame me but… I can take it." _

_ "If that happens, I want you to call me and tell me and I will do anything I can to help you," Kurt gasped softly at the new voice and turned to see Paul Karofsky, carrying a football helmet, Dave's Kurt realized._

_ "I'm so sorry, I'll leave," Kurt said, ducking his head, but Paul shook his._

_ "You don't have to go, you are kind of the last person I expected to be here, but I'm glad, I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind." Kurt looked uncomfortable but he nodded, studying the man, he looked exhausted and devastated. "I knew," Paul whispered, staring at his son's name engraved on the stone._

_ "Knew what?" Kurt asked softly._

_ "That he was gay," Kurt's eyes widened,_

_ "What?" Paul nodded,_

_ "When he was four he came home from preschool and asked me if I would be mad if he had a boyfriend." Kurt was visibly taken aback, Paul continued, "I told him no, I wouldn't be upset, and he said 'good, cuz Bradley and I got married today'" Kurt smiled gently and Paul chuckled sadly, "So in a way, he came out to me a long time ago. I just wished he'd known I would have accepted him, any way he was."_

_ "I wish he'd known I would have been able to help him. Or at least talked to him, I wouldn't have told anyone if he didn't want me to." Kurt said his voice weak. "I should have seen it, or I wished I had tried harder to find out on why he was so hell bend on hurting me," he cut himself off when he realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry," he murmured, but it was too late and Paul was staring at him._

_ "How bad?" He whispered, Kurt looked at his bully's father and bit his bottom lip._

_ "I'm fine, sir," Kurt claimed but Paul shook his head._

_ "The truth, son, tell me how badly he hurt you," the older man demanded. Kurt winced at the thought of revealing to Karofsky's father how much misery his son had caused him._

_ "I have had bruises for three straight years from being slammed into lockers. He's called me every gay slur in the book, and even some rather creative ones as well. He and his friend threatened to beat me up one time, but it never got worse than locker slams."_

_ "Why, David?" Paul breathed, "Why would you treat someone like? I didn't raise you that way," _

_ "It's not raising, Mr. Karofsky, it's school. Kids are more animalistic than adults, or rather they haven't begun to control it yet, so on the playground, the strong survive, and if you want to be counted in the strong you pick on the weak. It's just the way it was," Kurt explained._

_ "Doesn't make it right," Paul muttered. Kurt nodded,_

_ "No, it doesn't."_

"So you see Blaine, you have, had a huge effect on a lot of people, both directly and indirectly. And the world, or at least the people you care about, would be very different without you. And everything you have done in your life, is important. To quote the great Burt Hummel, 'you matter,' Blaine, and mistakes CAN be fixed, if we just take the time to actually do something about them." Blaine nodded,

"Can I go home and repair my stupidity." Gabriel nodded,

"Yes, I think that is a very good idea."

_**Not as much Karofsky I was expecting, but it became more about the affect the suicide had on Kurt. and some of you might think Kurt overreacted a bit to Karofsky's suicide, but I am going to tell you before you even have the chance to say that… This Kurt has no self worth, he has been beaten down to a point he believes everything that goes wrong in his life, is his fault. He's started to believe the bully's basically. So when Karofsky's suicide letter talks about him wishing Kurt had figured it out, Kurt would of course blame himself for not seeing.**__ I__** love my Kurtsie though… next chapter will be sad too, though not quite as depressing. Please review. *heart***_


	6. Home

_**Hi, this didn't turn out exactly like I expected it, but I hope you like it! I don't own anyone you know from the show. There is some cussing, but nothing you haven't heard before. StormsInNeverland, you are the best! This is for you.**_

Blaine looked around and realized he was back in the bar, his face resting against his arm as if he'd been asleep.

"Time to go, Buddy," the bartender-Gabriel? said. Blaine blinked owlishly at him, unsure of if everything that had just happened was a dream or if it had actually happened. The bartender smiled softly at him, "It's two am, and you have someone waiting for you at home. You should go take care of that," he said meaningfully and nodded out the door. Blaine studied him for moment before nodding,

"Thank you." The man smiled and nodded,

"Merry Christmas," for a second Blaine was confused, but then he remembered, it was a week before Christmas, having Kurt for a husband just meant that everything got done fairly early.

"You too," Blaine said, looking at the water glass in front of him, it was less than half full, so that part had actually happened. "Good-bye," the bartender waved him out, even as he continued to wipe down the bar. Slightly confused, and disorientated Blaine walked out onto the street, he was only three blocks away from the apartment and headed in that direction. The snow on the ground should might have made it harder to walk, but Blaine was so focused on getting home and fixing what he had broken, that he couldn't bring himself to care.

Finally he got to the apartment building and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, not willing to wait for the elevator. Given that it was two in the morning, there was no one around, for which he was grateful. He entered the apartment to notice instantly that the kitchen light was still on. He looked around, everything was clean and tidy, as always, but Kurt wasn't in there. He headed to their bedroom, only to find it empty as well. His heart began to beat faster and he started to panic until he heard quiet footsteps from the other side of the hallway, from Jack's room. He turned just in time to see Kurt standing in the doorway, still in his day clothes.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back," Kurt said, his voice part hurt and part angry.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long night," Blaine replied, Kurt scoffed,

"For you?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger for moment, before sighing heavily. "I'll let you say goodnight to Jack, then meet me in the kitchen," the lean countertenor demanded. Blaine nodded and started forward at the same time as Kurt, but Kurt backed away when he realized how close they were, and Blaine couldn't remember a time he'd felt so awful in his entire life.

"Kurt—" Blaine began but Kurt shook his head,

"Kitchen," he said and cautiously walked away from Blaine, making Blaine feel impossibly worse. He inhaled softly, trying to not remember how much it hurt to see him with another man, dream or not. He peeked his head into Jack's room, smiling when he found their little boy safe, and warm, snuggled into his Harry Potter comforter. He walked in almost silently, sitting delicately on the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of Jack's face. Jack stirred slightly and Blaine pulled away his hand as if he had been burned, but it was too late, Jack moaned softly,

"Papa?" he whispered, before opening his eyes just enough to see Blaine.

"How did you know it was me?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Jack's hair, images of a starved, bruised, wounded child seared into his memory.

"You feel different than Daddy, Daddy is lighter and windy; you are heavy and solider, so I knew it was you." He smiled softly, "You came home," he said, closing his eyes again.

"I'll always come home, Baby, I'll always be here when you need me," Jack nodded.

"Just promise not to make Daddy cry again, he didn't know I could hear him, he thought I was asleep." Blaine flinched violently at Jack's request and he leaned down and kissed his head affectionately, and as always, Jack followed for a moment after Blaine separated from him.

"I promise to do my best," Blaine said the only thing he really could. "Go back to sleep, it's late," Blaine whispered, "I love you. Sleep tight,"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He was asleep again almost instantly, Blaine had the overwhelming urge to scoop him up and hug him and make sure nothing ever hurt him again. But that was unrealistic, so he just let him sleep, hoping he was dreaming only good things. Blaine stood and headed into the kitchen where Kurt was slowly stirring a cup of coffee, not looking up, even as he heard Blaine enter.

"You raised your fucking hand to me," Kurt muttered, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I am so sor-" Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt's face, fury and pain flashing in his eyes,

"It was NEVER supposed to be you. My entire childhood and teen years were full of bullies and slurs and threats, I was never supposed to be threatened by the one person that promised to love me more than anyone. You have always been the more level headed one, which is why I am at a loss as to why one fight, as STUPID as the one we were having, would flare your temper enough for you to…" he didn't finish, he didn't need to.

"I let my father get under my skin yet again, and when you said what you said about us not raising Jack like my father raised me, I just…" Kurt's posture was rigid and cold, he still hadn't looked at Blaine, his hand stroking the rim of the coffee mug. "I became him, in a moment I will regret for the rest of my life. Even if you forgive me, which I don't deserve, and even if it never happens again, which it WON'T, I will NEVER forgive myself, not ever."

"I'm sorry, but that is not an excuse," Kurt said, his tone biting and harsh.

"I know and I'm not trying to excuse myself. I screwed up, Kurt, and I readily admit to that and I will do anything and everything to gain your trust back. Even if it takes years,"

"Which it may." Kurt interjected though it was barely whispered. "You were the one person in the entire world that I have never feared, the only person I thought I would never HAVE to fear. Even my own father… I was terrified of him when I came out, but you…" Kurt blinked rapidly and looked upward, trying to stop the tears. "I met you and finally I had someone I didn't have to be afraid of, even when we were dating, I wasn't afraid of you hurting me. Because I knew you, even if you broke my heart, would do it in a way that was a gentle as possible. And then all of a sudden, I am staring at a hand, ready to hit me, your hand… And I got scared. And I am angry and upset because GODDAMN IT BLAINE! I was never supposed to be afraid of you!" Blaine wiped away his own tears as Kurt looked at him for the first time. "I love you, with everything that I am, and I know you feel the same, but this is going to take time to fix. And I need you to give me that. I need you to not rush me, let me relearn to believe in you again." Blaine nodded desperately, tears still running down his face, "Now I can't put you on the couch, because I don't want Jack to know something is up, but… I need you to not touch me in bed, at least for tonight." Blaine once again nodded, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss him deeply and make the night vanish from memory, but he couldn't do that, so instead he stood and walked toward their bedroom, relieved when he heard footsteps follow.

They settled down for the night, Kurt agonizingly as far as he could get from Blaine without being on the floor, their breathing the only sound in the room. Normally the couple would be in each other's arm, talking nonsense to each other until one of them, usually Blaine first, fell asleep. The coldness, both psychical and emotional between them had Blaine literally shivering. Blaine's mind drifted back to what had happened earlier, the dream or the trip, whatever it had been. The sadness and pain in little Kurt's eyes when Karofsky and Noah had called him a girl, and even worse, when Karofsky killed himself, he couldn't seem to get either out of his mind. Nor could he get the picture of another man with his arms around Kurt, or his lips against Kurt's lips, against the lips that were supposed to be his and his alone to kiss.

"Blaine?" A soft whisper shattered the dark silence. Blaine turned towards Kurt, even though they couldn't see each other.

"Yeah," his voice sounded meek and desperate, desperate to be acknowledged, but terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"Please get your foot off my leg," Blaine hadn't even realized he was touching Kurt, and his stomach plummeted further at the demand.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said in a shaky breath as he pulled his foot away, his body ached to be closer to its mate.

"I know you are," Kurt replied, knowing the apology wasn't just for the contact, but he wasn't forgiving and forgetting any time soon; and Blaine knew he would have to do a lot of begging and waiting, and that he deserved it.

_- three days later-_

Blaine grinned as Jack ran and leaped into his arms, causing him to almost drop the flowers in his hand.

"PAPA!" he cried gleefully, as if he hadn't seen Blaine in months.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Jack beamed,

"Good, Daddy and I made you Christmas cookies!"

"You did?" Blaine asked, truly mildly surprised. For the past three days, Kurt had acted like he didn't know Blaine was there. "Well you know I can't turn down Daddy's cookies," He knew Kurt had probably just told Jack that they were making the cookies were for Blaine so he didn't think things were worse than he already did. And of course they hadn't been able to fully fool him. He was the child of two of the most affectionate men on the planet, and when after that night they didn't touch each other, they barely looked at each other; it didn't take Jack long to figure out what was wrong. And he had begged them not to get a divorce, thankfully Kurt had promised him that wasn't going to happen and that they were just working through 'grown up' problems. But for Blaine, who hadn't been spoken to by Kurt in three days, it felt like his life was falling apart. Blaine had been trying to appease Kurt. He'd fixed dinner two nights ago, he'd cleaned the house, he'd followed every rule Kurt had set up, including not touching him in bed, which was becoming the hardest thing Blaine had ever had to do, when all Blaine wanted to do was kiss it better. But he also knew broken trust wasn't something so easily fixed.

"Daddy, Daddy look, Papa's home!" Jack said brightly, grinning at Kurt, who smiled softly back at Jack.

"I see that, did you tell him you made him cookies?" This is how it had been for three days, Kurt spoke to Jack. He'd asked Jack if he'd liked Blaine's dinner. He'd told Jack how nice he thought the house looked and it was worse than the silent treatment.

"Yes, he's excited, he loves your cookies," Kurt nodded slightly,

"They're his favorite." Blaine wanted to scream at Kurt, to yell at him "LOOK AT ME! TALK TO ME!" but he knew that was probably the worst thing he could possibly do.

"Daddy, stop it!" Jack snapped and both men looked at him shocked,

"What did I do?" Kurt asked, looking at the dishes he'd just put up as if he had done something wrong.

"Stop acting like Papa's not here, please, it hurts his feelings," Jack pleaded. Blaine kissed his hair and shook his head, "And he brought you flowers!"

"Buddy, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is, when I pull Rebecca's hair, or take a toy without asking I apologize and they forgive me. That's what supposed to happen," Blaine blinked back tears, and he noticed Kurt doing the same.

"It's not that easy for grown-ups, Jackie," Kurt said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well it should be. It makes me sad that you don't tell each other you love 'em. You haven't held hands or kissed, or even smiled at each other since that fight. I didn't mean to make you fight, I'm sorry, I don't want this to be my fault." Well this was a new development,

"Jack, why would you think this is your fault?" Blaine asked, sitting down at the table, putting Jack in the chair next to him, turning him so they were facing each other, the flowers abandoned on the table. Kurt sat cautiously on the other side and Jack putting his hand on Jack's leg comfortingly.

"I heard you yell my name, that's why I came in here. But you always told me even if you were fighting ABOUT me that it wasn't my fault. But this has to be because of me, somehow. You never stay this mad at each other. You love each other too much," Blaine's eyes flickered up to Kurt's, who for the first time in three days, met them back. Then Kurt inhaled deeply and stood to kneel in front of Jack, mere inches from Blaine's legs.

"None of this is your fault. Okay? Yes, we were arguing about your school, but that does not mean in any way that any of this is your fault. Papa upset me very much, and a lot of the time, it takes parents longer to forgive each other." Kurt explained,

"But why? Why are grown-up problems so much worser than kid problems."

"I don't know how to really explain it, Baby, they just are."

"Is it because Papa was going to hit you?" Both Kurt and Blaine's breath hissed his a sharp gasp. None of them had mentioned it since that night. Kurt blinked slowly at Jack before nodding,

"Something like that." Kurt looked at the table, touching the flowers delicately before looking back at Jack, "When you love someone as much as I love Papa, it hurts a lot more when they do something like Papa did." Jack nodded,

"But I still don't understand." He muttered and Kurt glanced back at Blaine who shook his head,

"We know you don't, Jackie, but this is just something Daddy and Papa have to work out."

"And we will," just then the doorbell rang, Blaine looked up towards it, before standing,

"I got it." Kurt nodded, at him, Blaine realized and pulled Jack into a clearly much needed hug as the little boy clung to Kurt like he'd never been hugged in his life. Blaine headed to the door and opened it without checking to see who it was, he probably wouldn't have answered it if he'd checked first. "Dad?" The blood rushed out of his face as the man he hadn't seen in over two years, not since before they adopted Jack, was standing in front of him. This was not a good time to see him either; he didn't have the promise of Kurt's support right now. But then almost as if Kurt had heard him think that a firm, familiar hand pressed against his back,

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Kurt greeted casually. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was standing by his side, his hand now going into a rubbing motion, soothing Blaine's panic, though it was only seen by Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, his voice stronger than it would have been without Kurt.

"What? I can't visit my son,"

"And his husband," Blaine snapped at Mr. Anderson's blatant snubbing of Kurt. At the word husband, Mr. Anderson tensed what Blaine would have thought to be impossibly more.

"I've just made some cookies, I can make us some coffee, if you are interested in talking for bit," Kurt offered. Blaine gaped at Kurt in amazement at Kurt's bravery, and strength.

"I would like to talk to Blaine alone, if you don't mind," Mr. Anderson said, and Blaine unconsciously moved closer to Kurt, not wanting to be left alone with his father. But after the past three days, Blaine thought there would be no way Kurt would stand by him.

"I mind very much actually. Whatever you have to say to Blaine, you can say in front of me." Blaine looked at his husband once more, Kurt met his eyes and there was the fierce determination and love that Blaine had become so addicted to, burning in them. Mr. Anderson glared at Kurt with hatred and anger, but what the older man wasn't expecting, was for Kurt to glare right back.

"Very well. Blaine, I think it's about you stopped this ridiculous life and started seriously thinking about your future. I am not going to live forever, and I need someone to take over the family business for me."

"My life is NOT ridiculous, Dad! Kurt is my husband, and a man I have loved for 10 years, him and our son, and my MUSIC career is my future. I am not going to spend even of a second of it, working for you, being miserable. Because even my worst day here, is better than my best day when I was at home!"

"You are living in your stupid little fantasy world, that in the end will come crashing down around you. Men are not meant to be together like this, it's wrong and disgusting,"

"I don't care what you think!" Blaine bit in return, "I love him and he loves me and I will NEVER make Jack feel like he is anything less than the incredible child that he is! I will be a better father than you! And though I have messed up recently, I WILL be a better husband that you!"

"You were cut from the same cloth as I was, you'll end up the same as me,"

"I will not be a pathetic, empty, bigoted, bastard!" A hand flew in the air, Blaine froze, waiting for impact, but it never came. Kurt had at some point grabbed Mr. Anderson's wrist and was holding it firmly in place.

"With all due respect, Mr. Anderson, get the fuck out of our apartment. And if you ever come back here, I will have you know I learned how to shoot a shotgun when I was 7, and I will not hesitate to put buckshot through your skull if you come near Blaine, me or our son ever again, do I make myself clear?" Mr. Anderson tried to jerk out of Kurt's grip, but Kurt held fast until Mr. Anderson realized he was not the one in control in this situation. "Now get out," Kurt bit, releasing the wrist. Mr. Anderson looked at Blaine who, though it was against the rules, took Kurt's hand, looking defiantly at his father. Mr. Anderson turned to leave, muttered slurs and hateful words about both of them under his breath. Blaine moved to go after him, but Kurt's hand wouldn't let his go. He turned to Kurt, who was now using his thumb to stoke Blaine's knuckles. "He's not worth it," Kurt claimed, studying Blaine to make sure the only harm was emotional, he could handle that. Blaine let out a shaky breath before shutting the door,

"Thank you," he whispered. Kurt nodded and pulled away,

"Come on, we need to check on Jack, I sent him to his room."

"Kurt," he grabbed Kurt's wrist, breaking the rules twice in a matter of seconds. Kurt didn't flinch or pull away, instead he slowly turned to him, "I love you." Kurt's face softened and he smiled softly,

"I love you too." They weren't anywhere near fixed, they wouldn't be for a long time, but this was a start.

_**Ok this can be the last chapter unless you all would like an epilogue… let me know in your review :D **_


End file.
